Fighting a God
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: What happens when a 20 something woman comes face to face with the trickster god himself? Well Kyra is about to find out the hard way. Rated M for sexual content, swearing, violence, bondage. HEAVY ON THE SMUT! Written for a friend and was supposed to be a one shot. I think this may end up a few pages of fighting first...On Hiatus due to lack of creativity for story
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning this is a fan fiction made for a friend of mine. Loki is the one from the the Thor movies as well as the Avengers. There is A LOT of sexual content as well as bondage plus more as I go. It is meant as a one shot but I am tired and I wanna share it so it may be a looooong one shot. If violence, bondage, or sex isn't what you wanna see run away now. This is the last warning outside of the description.**

Kyra Khaos came home to an empty apartment, her roommates gone for some reason or another. After the long, and extremely frustrating, day she had at work Kyra wasn't complaining. She scooped up Funny Face, her slender black cat with huge eyes, and walked to her room. As she enter the room she let her purse drop to the side of her bedroom door, using her foot to close the door with a loud bang. Flinching at the sound, she thanked whatever god made sure the others were out today as she climbed on the bed. She cuddled her cat to her chest, sighing heavily before she lifted the cat to look at her.

"You have no idea how easy you got it Funny Face. Today feels like it lasted forever. And if I have to see one more 'happy couple' on my feed when at work I think I might scream." Kyra said to the feline in her hands. The animal blinked at her then mewed, the sound causing the young woman to chuckle and cuddle the cat against her again, "I swear I really am gonna end up the crazy cat lady. I hate how lonely I feel some days."

As the words left her lips a bright flash of light appeared at the end of her bed, the suddenness of it blinding and startling the young goth woman. Her hands released the feline against her body as she covered her eyes, the cat skittering under her bed as soon as it was released. Once her sapphire eyes cleared she lowered her hands to look to the end of the bed only to have her jaw drop at the sight before her.

Standing about 6'3, dressed in the gold and green she had come to obsess about from the movies, the trickster god Loki was staring at her with an unreadable look in the depths of his bright green eyes and an almost charming smile on his lips. Almost charming because of the way he stood, like he expected her to immediately grovel to him. Kyra's eyebrow raised slightly as she slowly eased herself off her bed, needing to be on some kind of equal footing to the man... no the god before her. His smile didn't falter as she moved, though his eyes followed her, the look with in their depths darkening as she didn't begin to fan over him.

"I must be dreaming... This has got to be a dream. Maybe I fell asleep at my desk..." Kyra muttered to herself, one hand lifting to push her voluminous dyed black hair from her pierced face. The vision before her laughed, the sound sending a shiver through her spine that both thrilled and frightened her slightly. "A dream? You believe that a dream could hold my form correctly little Midgardian? I am Loki of Asgard. Your dreamed visions of me hold no true candle to the real me."

Kyra rolled her eyes, wondering what drugs he was on to believe her imagination wasn't that good. Then again... Her eyes wandered slowly over his form and she smirked. Nope her imagination was pretty dead on with him dressed as he was... well he was a little shorter... As if he had known what she was thinking he moved slightly, his movements graceful and hinted at the raw power that his lanky form hid. Realizing she was staring, and that her sudden silence might be taken as she was enthralled by him she lifted her head as her left hand lifted to rest on her waist. "Yeah …... no. I am pretty sure my imagination was pretty dead on. Except I figured you about an inch or two shorter."

The god's smiled turned a bit wicked as he slowly took the few steps to get to the side of the bed she was standing at, cutting off any possible attempt to move forward and out her bedroom door. Kyra swallowed slightly, feeling a bit hunted as the god manifested his staff and used it to lean on his vibrant eyes staring directly into her own. Having hung around enough alpha males within the goth community helped Kyra keep his gaze without looking away, though the intensity of his stare made her want to fidget. "Oh little Midargdian that is what you think. I am a god. I know your inner most desires. And I know that you haven't a clue what I could do to you... And how much you will like every. Single. Torturous. Moment."

With each punctuated word Loki stepped closer, his head lowering to look at her as he moved. His voice lowered, the darkly rasping of his tone sending goosebumps over her skin. Kyra's eyes narrowed as the god towered over her, his face only inches from her own as finished his comment about her. His hair had fallen around his face like a curtain, making him seem even darker than he had before. God or not, hot or not, she was not just going to allow him to act like she was about to be his personal toy however. Without thinking her right hand lifted and slapped the god across the face, the sound nearly echoing in the otherwise silent room. Some how she managed not to laugh as she caught the divine being off guard, surprise showing on his face as the force of her slap made his face turn away from her. She watched as a red hand print slowly showed itself on his pale skin, mentally chalking that as a win as she managed to glare at him instead of looking smug. "I don't give a damn if you are a god. Do not act like you know me like that."

Loki's head turned slowly towards her, the look in his eyes now chilling as he reached to grab her hand and yank her against him. A gasp of air left Kyra's lungs as she slammed into his hard body, surprise and a small bit of worry crossing her mind. He grinned once again, the look wicked with the anger filling his vibrant eyes. His head lowered to place his lips against her ear, the warmth of his breath causing a small shudder to travel down Kyra's spine. "You want to play rough little girl? I do like when a woman plays rough. It means I won't have to hold back too much with them."

His words rasped into her ear, forcing her to tamp down on her body's reaction to his voice and the heat of his breath on her ear. Nearly snarling Kyra bit down onto Loki's neck, forgetting about her fangs until the force of her bite broke his skin. A yelp of pain left the god's throat before he tossed her on to the bed, his hand lifting to his neck as he stared at her with some shock. Kyra scrambled to the other side of the bed as Loki smiled and pulled the two fangs, which had been left with the vicious way he threw her away from him. He tossed the pieces of plastic from him, a low menacing growl leaving him as he stalked to her. The goth barely managed to get fully on her feet from the bed when the god caught her, his hand wrapping around her throat. He spun, slamming her against the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of her, then leaned close with a smug grin on his lips. "And where do you think you were going to go little girl? There isn't a place you can escape me."

"I'm no little girl asshole. And if you don't get your fucking let me go I swear I will make you wish you hadn't been such a prick." Kyra hissed at him, her hands wrapping around his wrist. She was mildly surprised that he was only using enough force in his grip to hold her in place. _"He probably wants me conscience for whatever he is wanting." _she thought to herself as she struggled against his grip, her foot lifting to kick his shins. His smile grew larger as she fought against his grip, his face moving closer to hers till they were only a breath apart. "Why do you fight me so little girl? I thought you were lonely. Poor little thing like you can't seem to make up your mind."

Kyra' anger snapped again and her right hand lifted to smack him once again, only to be caught with his free hand. A growl left her throat as he kept her from slapping like she felt he deserved, her body still pressing against the hand on her throat. He laughed low before catching her mouth in a rough bruising kiss that threw her off guard. Her head turned, pulling away from the kiss as hit him with her other hand. "Let me go you son of a bitch! I swear I will make you wish that you were never born!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This one might be a bit short so I am very sorry. Trying to write the correct personality for Loki and Kyra is a bit hard and I have so many stories I am working on I struggle not to give her one of my Bosmer personalities. XD Anyways have fun reading and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Loki laughed lowly, his eyes flashing with his mirth as his head lowered and his teeth caught her earlobe, " Oh little mortal I am not even close to shivering in my boots at your attempts at being tough. I live with in Asgard with things so much more intimidating than you."

Kyra's eyes flashed with anger, even as a slight shiver went down her spine at the promise in his voice. Slowly a smirk slid over her lips, a brilliant and possibly stupid idea coming to mind. She leaned her head forward as much as possible, the action putting her lips beside his ear, exactly as she hoped. Her smirk grew more confident as her tongue slipped out to flick at his earlobe with a small breath of warm air leaving her. "Oh sweetheart. You, a god of Asgard/Jotenhiem, really believe I will give in that easily? I have met mortal men with more than you to offer me. I can also give as much as I take and vice versa."

Kyra's suddenness in coming close to him seemed to startle the Asgardian prince, his bright eyes widening for only a moment before he heard the mortal's words. With each word his grin grew wider and more wicked, the look speaking of the immense fun he would have with the small female. Waiting till she finished speaking he pulled back, looking her in the eyes with a indecipherable look in his eyes. Suddenly he released Kyra, the young woman falling to her knees with the sudden realization he had her up higher against the wall than she had thought. Loki's form spun to have him sit on her bed, a smirk playing along his lips as he watched the young goth scramble to her feet before he leaned forward, a hand on his chin in an almost playful thinking pose. "Mortal men with more than I can offer? That sounds a bit like you wish me jealous, little one. I do like the sound of you giving as much as you can take. That sounds like you will try to match the amount of pain and pleasure I will use to send your body soaring to heights of sensual ecstasy. I do like that thought. How about you attempt to give me a taste of this, hmm? Not too much since I haven't done nearly as much as I plan to yet."

Kyra stared at the god, dumbfounded by his tenacity and his more than a little boasting about what he was offering her. Her blue eyes narrowed as she watched for a renewed attempt to just make her take what he was wanting to give her, not sure if she should trust this sudden change of pace. Her hand rose to rub her throat, feeling as though he was still gripping her even though he was sitting before her with expectant eyes. Placing a hand on her hip she cocked her head to the side, not able to keep from question the very surreal situation. "Hold up... You want me to to give back what you have done to me? The choking and the teasing... and the kiss?"

The god of mischief just chuckled and nodded, his eyebrow raising slightly at her. Kyra blinked at him, pretty sure that some where, some how, some cosmic being was laughing at her at the shook her head and eyed him, her body straightening before she pointed to him. "You think I really trust that you will let me that close and you won't pin me or something?"

"I never said I wouldn't touch back little mortal. Depending on how you do I may do as I please in return. That is the only …. what is the word you mortals use?" Loki paused and thought for a moment, taking his eyes off her. The goth wasn't stupid and knew he was still aware of anything she may do, so instead of running like a bat out of hell she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to come up with what ever he was about to say. Only a moment passed before he snapped his fingers, a smile alighting his face. "Ah yes! That is my only loophole. I am allowed, should your endeavors be sufficiently warranting it, to do as I please in return to you."

Kyra rolled her eyes, not even bothering arguing that she could have him squirming if she wanted. She had a feeling the god was of the mindset he was one of the best someone could get in bed and arguing with him wasn't going to get him to change his mind. Frowning she shook her head and laughed a bit, realizing it sounded like she was giving into what he wanted. "Yeah I feel like a fucking blonde now. There is no way in hell I'm getting close to you. You poof in here and act like I should be happy you have chosen to shower me with you... attention... and now you offer something that sounds suspiciously like you are trying to trick me into doing what you want anyways? Yeah I was born at night but it sure as hell wasn't last night. You are the trickster god for crying out loud. For all I know I give into this push at my ego and you will take full advantage of it."

Loki laughed out right to what she said, not even bothering to dispute what she said. His legs crossed as he watched her, a smirk dancing at his lips even tried to appear serious. "I never said that my idea wasn't in my favor either. You mortals take too much for granted. I do give you some accolades for realizing that I was playing at your ego little one. Most would assume I was going to play fair. But let us be honest with one another. You wouldn't respect my attempt thus far if I suddenly became fair and I wouldn't dream that you would not try to give me all you have. Despite my reputation I do attempt to be at least fair minded towards situations where I make an offer to someone. However I do want to see what you claim you can do. I do believe I have given you enough to work off to attempt to show me what you are capable of... that is unless I strike fear into you little mortal."


End file.
